Red Lips
by Coona
Summary: •Viñetα; Porque cuando Kagome quisiera tener sus labios rojos, sabía que su mejor lápiz labial serian los besos apasionados que Inuyasha le daba.


_**D**__isclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, él solamente es de Kagome *u*. Naah, todo le pertenece a la linda de Rumiko _

**S**ummαry: Viñeta; Porque cuando Kagome quisiera tener sus labios rojos, sabía que su mejor lápiz labial serian los besos apasionados que Inuyasha le daba.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Lips<strong>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados y con una mirada fija en la colegiala azabache que viajaba con él. Curioso, veía como ella tomaba un pequeño espejo y lo ponía enfrente suyo mientras con la otra mano sacaba un pequeño frasquito que al abrirlo aparecía algo rojizo y de buen olor.<p>

¡Oh! Inuyasha conocía perfectamente lo que era eso.

Un día, después de que ella viajara a su época para poder estudiar para el examen, Kagome había regresado casi igual que siempre: llevaba ese uniforme, el cual Inuyasha pensaba que era demasiado revelador; llevaba su larga caballera negra suelta, pero sus labios… sus labios ya no eran de ese color rosado suave que la hacía lucir tan tierna, ahora eran de un color rojo que llamaban la atención de casi todos los seres del Sengoku.

Cosa que no le gustaba a Inuyasha

— ¿Qué… es… esa cosa que tienes en los labios? — preguntó en esa oportunidad un hanyou hipnotizado, sin poder despegar su mirada de los apetecibles labios de Kagome

—Ah, solo use un lápiz labial color rojo intenso — contesto ella animadamente mientras mostraba ese "lápiz labial"

— Te ves muy bien, Kagome — felicito Sango acercándose más a ella

— Se ve divina, Srta. Kagome — halagó esta vez Miroku

Durante todo ese día Inuyasha tuvo que soportar como cada persona posaba sus ojos en esos labios, que solo le pertenecían a él. Y cada vez que ella se pintaba con eso, pasaba lo mismo.

Por eso, esta vez, Inuyasha decidió arrebatarle el "lápiz labial" a Kagome y, antes de que ella pudiese reclamar algo, lo había lanzado por una pequeña ventana que tenia la cabaña. La satisfacción de ese acto le duro muy poco.

— ¡Tonto! ¡Eso era mío! — grito Kagome soltando el espejo. Miro por una vez más a Inuyasha y, respirando fuertemente, se preparo para decir su palabra favorita — ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!

Ella no pudo evitar mirar con satisfacción como Inuyasha se encontraba bajo sus pies

— ¿Tanto te molesta que haya tirado esa estúpida cosa? — pregunto desde el suelo, pero luego, con toda la dignidad posible, se levantó para encararla

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — contestó indignada — ese lápiz labial no fue para nada barato, además me gustaba tener los labios rojos — admitió sonrojada

Una imagen pasó por la cabeza de Inuyasha y, con todo el valor del mundo, comenzó a acercarse lentamente Kagome. Ahora una muy buena idea cruzaba por su mente

Inuyasha avanzaba un paso, Kagome retrocedía otro hasta que su espalda choco con la fría pared y quedo acorralada

La imagen era igual a la de un depredador acercándose a su presa.

— Hagamos un trato — murmuró Inuyasha muy cerca de los labios de Kagome. Lo único que podía hacer la azabache, ante la invasión de Inuyasha en su metro cuadrado, era tratar de mantenerse firme, aunque por dentro ella amaba cuando Inuyasha estaba con esta actitud desafiante

— ¿Qué… clase de trato? — preguntó ella tratando de que su voz no saliera tan temblorosa para no demostrar debilidad ante su hanyou

— Tú podrás tener esos labios rojos que tanto te gustan… — Inuyasha comenzó acercarse más a ella, sus narices se tocaban y ellos podían sentir el aliento del otro. Los dos tenían la mirada clavadas en los labios del otro — pero yo seré el causante de aquello — dijo firmemente

— ¿Ah? — preguntó Kagome no entendiendo del todo la idea de Inuyasha, la verdad es que ella estaba más concentrada en las fuertes manos del hanyou en su cintura que en lo que estaba diciendo

— Esa es la única manera en que, más o menos, podré soportar como otros hombres miren con deseo algo que solo me pertenece. Porque tú eres toda mía — interiormente Inuyasha se estaba sintiendo orgulloso por ver las reacciones de su hembra

— Y-y… ¿co-mo podrás logr-ar que mis la-bios queden ro-jos? — Kagome se golpeó mentalmente por demostrar debilidad ante Inuyasha, pero sabía que era inevitable, sobre todo cuando Inuyasha mostró esa sonrisa y pego levemente sus labios a los de ella

— Así — fue lo único que dijo antes de que sus labios se estrecharan con los de Kagome, los cuales le dieron una dulce bienvenida. El beso, a diferencia de los usuales, era feroz y húmedo. Las manos de Inuyasha hacían una fuerte presión en las caderas de Kagome, levantándola del suelo, logrando así que las piernas de la chica se enredaran en la cintura de Inuyasha. En esa posición, Inuyasha no desaprovecho acariciar esa piel expuesta que había dejado la parte de arriba del uniforme de Kagome. Lo único que podía hacer ella era susurrar su nombre y acariciar el cuello y cabello platinado de Inuyasha

Inuyasha mordía, succionaba y lamía la boca entera de Kagome y por cada gemido de ella, él la besaba aun más

Siguieron besándose apasionadamente por unos minutos más hasta que, para tomar un poco de aire y poder seguir respirando, se separaron

Inuyasha volvió a mirar los labios de Kagome y sonrió

— Ves, tus labios están completamente rojos — dijo Inuyasha con orgullo — todo gracias a mí

Kagome no puedo evitar volver a juntar los labios con los de él, porque cuando Kagome quisiera tener sus labios rojos, sabía que su mejor lápiz labial serian los besos apasionados que Inuyasha le daba

Y eso le encantaba

* * *

><p><strong>~H<strong>ellou, hellou

**Bueno, esta idea se me ocurrió el día de ayer cuando me compre un lapiz labial rojisimo & fui feliz *u* porque amo tener los labios rojos, y por algún motivo de **eso** salio **esto. **Lo siento muchísimo por los errores que puedan haber, pero son las 3:00 AM & recién ahora me bajo algo de sueño y no pude revisarlo como corresponde :B**

**Read&Reviews (? Ya saben que los reviews me hacen feliz & uds quieren verme feliz, cierto?, cierto? *puppy eyes*. Además me di cuenta de que este es mi 3er escrito de Inuyasha *u* asi que, se los agradeceria un monton y se los reponderia inmediatamente :D **

**XOXO**

**.Coona. **

_Una ilusión, pues no quisiera caer (8)_


End file.
